castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Boomerang
The Boomerang is a sub-weapon that appears in some games instead of the Cross, or in addition to it. In most of his appearances, the weapon returns back in an arc after being thrown. In RPG opus, the weapon is often dropped by the Skelerang. A flaming version of the boomerang, called the Fire Boomerang, also exists in some games. __TOC__ Game specific information ''Haunted Castle First appearance of the weapon in the series. Like the Dagger, it only flies forward a limited distance and does not return. However, it can cross the enemies. Castlevania: Bloodlines The Crystal Blade Boomerang is one of the three sub-weapons that John Morris or Eric Lecarde are able to use in ''Bloodlines (the other two are the Sacred Water and Battle Axe). Unlike the previous opus and true to its real use, the weapon can be launched forward to go back, slightly above the player. It can be considered as a replacement for the Cross. By pressing up and the sub-weapon button at the same time, a special attack is unleashed which consumes more jewels. The player then summon three boomerangs running in a straight line while moving away and getting closer to each other. ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night A new type of boomerang make his appearence, the '''Fire Boomerang'. Its use is identical to the standard boomerang but, as the name suggests, it inflicts fire damage. ''Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow Like ''Haunted Castle, the boomerang launches in a straight line until disappearing from the screen. However, unlike Symphony of the Night, its use is infinite. The throwing of the weapon can be accelerated by equipping with Skelerang's soul. ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Boomerang is just one of the many items that, once found, is selectable in Jonathan Morris's inventory. Like in ''Symphony of the Night, the weapon comes back behind the player, allowing to hit an enemy behind the player. Mastering the weapon changes it from blue to red and doubles its size. ''Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia Item Data Gallery Artworks HC Boomerang.JPG|''Boomerang from the Japanese Insert Card for Haunted Castle Crystal Boomerang.png|''Boomerang'' from the Japanese Castlevania: Bloodlines instruction booklet Animations Sub-weapons HC Boomerang.gif|'Boomerang' from Haunted Castle BL Crystal Blade Boomerang 3.gif|'Crystal Blade Boomerang' from Bloodlines (John) BL Crystal Blade Boomerang.gif|'Crystal Blade Boomerang' from Bloodlines (Eric) SOTN Boomerang.gif|'Boomerang' from Symphony of the Night SOTN Fire Boomerang.gif|'Fire Boomerang' from Symphony of the Night DOS Boomerang.gif|'Boomerang' from Dawn of Sorrow POR Boomerang.gif|'Boomerang' from Portrait of Ruin POR Boomerang 2.gif|Mastered Boomerang from Portrait of Ruin OOE Redire.gif|'Redire' from Order of Ecclesia Item Crash BL Crystal Blade Boomerang 4.gif|'Crystal Blade Boomerang' Item Crash from Bloodlines (John) BL Crystal Blade Boomerang 2.gif|'Crystal Blade Boomerang' Item Crash from Bloodlines (Eric) Screenshots Medusa Head Cross Boomerang Stopwatch and Big Eye Netflix.png|A boomerang (on the bottom left-hand corner) from "Shadow Battles" in the Castlevania animated series. Category:Projectiles Category:Skills Category:Slash Damage Category:Sub-Weapons Category:Throwing Swords Category:Bloodlines Items Category:Curse of Darkness Items Category:Dawn of Sorrow Items Category:Dracula X Chronicles Items Category:Harmony of Despair Items Category:Haunted Castle Items Category:Portrait of Ruin Items Category:Symphony of the Night Items